An Interview With An Angel
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Castiel/OC. Rated M because I'm paranoid. Hints of sexual content, mainly fluff. Olivia and her friends had known the Winchester brothers for about a year now, they were finally back in town but this time with a new friend. Olivia took a liking to him. Slight Dean/OC and Sam/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters associated with it. I only own my OC's.**

Olivia, Francesca and Rosie ran a small little bar in New Orleans that had been passed down to Rosie from her father. Olivia and Francesca helped her to run it as they were all in their final years of university and were all on different schedules. About a year ago, these two brothers from Kansas rolled through town and needed a place to stay. The older brother, Dean tried his best to chat up Rosie, but she kept rejecting him throughout the night, as much as it pained her to do so because Rosie thought he was so hot but she promised herself she wouldn't fall for the bad boy/womanizer again. His younger brother Sam seemed to hit it off with Francesca as they were both the same age and had similar interests. They were both artists and had an interest in weird dead things.

The boys were only in town for a few days but in that short while Sam and Francesca managed to go on a few dates and get to know each other a little better, while Dean and Rosie found time to screw a couple times. They exchanged numbers and over the year would text and call each other, Dean and Rosie would even sext. The girls told the brothers that they were more than welcome to visit whenever they wanted and Rosie even threatened to kick Dean if he didn't come back one day. The boys then left for their next hunt, not before Sam hugged Francesca and Dean sucked off Rosie's face.

A year later.

"Livi help! This case is uber heavy" Rosie screamed to her friend from the back of the bar.

"One sec" Livi replied. The thin girl with her wild afro hair came running into the back room to help her friend carry the case of Budweiser to the front of the bar and helped her put them in the fridge. It was Friday night and all three of the girls were working as it was sure to be a busy night, as every Friday was. The girls were getting ready for what was to be a great influx of people into the bar that night. That is one if the bad things about being the only bar in such a small town, however it did mean that the girls knew pretty much everyone who was going to come in tonight and what they were going to order, so they got ready for this. Of course there were always those one or two tourists that threw them completely off of their game.

The night was going as it usually would and all the locals were in the bar enjoying themselves. A couple of the older guys had called Rosie over and complained about a car outside that seemed to be playing 80's hair metal rather loudly, Rosie simply smiled and said there was nothing she could do about a douchebag in the parking lot that was playing his music too loud. She just assumed it was some guy waiting for his friends to finish up.

It was closing time and the last of the locals had just left so Francesca began to clear the tables. The door creaked open and she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps walk into the bar.

"Sorry we're closed" she called out to them as she had her back to the door.

"We just wanted to say hi" replied Sam.

Francesca spun around on the spot to face Sam and Dean, her mouth dropped in amazement. She set the glasses she had in her hand on the bar and ran towards the boys, leaping on Sam and giving him a massive hug. She squeezed him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once she was back on the ground she screamed for her two friends to come into the bar.

"Rosie, Livi, get your butts in here now!"

"I swear to god Frankie if there's another spider in here I have to kill…oh my god!" Rosie said when she finally saw Dean.

"Hey sweetheart. Ya miss me?" Dean asked cockily. Rosie walked up to him and looked up to him; she was only 5"2 after all so Dean towered over her. After about a minute or so just staring at Dean, Rosie punched him in the arm and kicked him in the shin.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked, grabbing hold of his shin. For a small girl she packed a powerful punch, and kick for that matter.

"You were supposed to call before you visit, not just drop by whenever is convenient for you" Rosie replied.

"Well I wanted to surprise you. Sam said we should just drop by cos it'd be more 'romantic' that way" Dean said giving his brother a glare.

"Sorry" Sam said.

"It's alright. We're glad you're here" Francesca said, putting her arm around Sam's waist.

The girls got the boys some drinks and the five of them sat down and chatted about what they had been up to lately. Rosie was practically sitting on Dean's lap and he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear which made her giggle like a little child, this always happened to Rosie when she was in the stage of going from tipsy to drunk. Francesca and Sam just rolled their eyes at this behaviour.

"Hey, who's that dude in the trench coat in the corner?" Olivia asked taking another sip from her wine glass.

"Oh yeah, that's Castiel. He's an angel" Sam explained. Usually the boys would make up some elaborate story about who they and Cas were and why they were in town investigating murders that usually happened years ago. But not with these girls. They had told them the truth about what they really do. It was pretty easy to explain seeing as the boys did save them from some weird human sacrificing hillbillies that were possessed by demons.

It was getting late now and everyone was getting pretty tired. Olivia had spent almost an hour asking Cas different questions about God and faith, trying to get as much information out of him as possible. To be honest, Cas quite liked the company. The girls had insisted that the boys spend the night at their place as it was far too late for them to look for a motel to stay in. As soon as the 6 of them got in Dean and Rosie ran straight to her room. Olivia was setting up the sofa for Cas to sleep on but after he explained to her that he did not sleep she offered the bed to Sam. Francesca had already gone to bed as she had a workshop that morning at 7am. Olivia was getting the blankets and pillows out of the storage cupboard and all she could hear were loud moans and grunts coming from Rosie's room, and the occasional "Oh Dean".

"Sorry you guys have got to hear that" she said handing a blanket to Sam and Cas.

"Don't worry it about it. We're pretty used to hearing it" Sam laughed. "Thanks again for letting us spend the night, we really appreciate it".

"Don't mention it. Well, good night then" Olivia said walking toward her room.

"Good night" both Sam and Cas said in unison.

It was 9.30 in the morning and the whole house was up, except for Rosie who isn't one for mornings. Francesca had gone to her workshop and Olivia, Sam and Cas were all sat around the kitchen table while Dean made pancakes.

"Hey Livi you wonna wake up Rosie? I know she'll be pissed if she misses out on pancakes" Dean asked.

"Sure" Olivia said rather chirpily as she jumped up from her seat and made her way to Rosie's room. When Olivia entered her room she made sure to bang the door behind her extra hard, Rosie didn't even flinch. She just lay there on her stomach with her arm draped off of the bed, sometimes she wondered how Dean could share a bed with her as she seemed to take up the majority of it. Olivia proceeded to smack her friend on the butt to wake her up. It did the trick.

"Dean made pancakes" she said and then left the room. Rosie eventually got up around 15 minutes later and walked into the kitchen wearing Dean's t-shirt from the night before. She pulled up a chair and put her head in her hands with her curly brown hair covering her face.

"Why are you guys up so early?" she asked croakily, as Dean set down a plate of pancakes in front of her "Thanks" she replied and began to spread Nutella chocolate spread on each of her pancakes, but made sure to leave one for some maple syrup.

"Dude it's nearly 10. Not all of us can sleep the day away" Livi responded. With this she earned a little sarcastic grin from her friend. "Dean I never would have put you down as a cook. These pancakes are delicious" Olivia said in her best Jake Jensen (The Losers) voice. To this Rosie gave a slight chuckle, but resulted in raised eyebrows from the three boys.

"Yeah well that kind of happens when your dad leaves you to look after yourself and your baby brother" Dean said.

"Ah, fair play" Olivia said, feeling the mood go slightly awkward. Rosie felt this also so decided to lighten the mood, as she usually does.

"You know what would make these pancakes like 10 times better? If you were naked, I'd like to see that pretty booty of yours" Rosie said to Dean while he shook his butt at her.

"I think you guys have been naked enough for all of us" Olivia said.

"You guys were kinda loud last night" Sam said.

"We haven't seen each other in a year, sue us" Dean said.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly. It mainly consisted of the guys hanging out with the girls and catching up with them, and the girls getting to know Castiel a little better. It was around 7.30 now and Olivia was preparing dinner as she usually does while Rosie and Dean were snuggled up on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Rosie can I talk to you for a sec?" Olivia asked.

"Sure" Rosie replied.

"I really want to spend some time alone with Cas to get to know him better because I really like him. I was going to make dinner for the two of us and was hoping that you and Dean could maybe leave for a couple hours" Olivia said.

"But Livi" Rosie whined "Duck Dynasty is about to start".

"Please" Olivia said giving Rosie her best puppy dog face. Rosie couldn't say no to that adorable little face.

"Fine" she agreed. "Wait, what about Frankie and Sam?"

"Oh they've gone to see Man of Steel; they'll be gone for a while"

So Rosie and Dean made their way out of the apartment not really sure where to go. They would probably end up in a local diner and then have a rather competitive game of air hockey while they wanted for the bowling alley to open.

So it was just Olivia and Cas all alone in the apartment. "Where have Dean and Rosie gone?" Cas asked.

"Oh they decided they wanted to go out, so I guess it's just you and me now" Olivia said.

"Right" Cas said. He sat down at the table and watched Olivia cook. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Oh I'm just making dinner. I'm making roast chicken and veg, it's just something I used to have a lot when I was younger. Of course I'm used to cooking for 5 people so I usually make more rather than less" Olivia was rambling now. She didn't know what was coming out of her mouth or if it was even making sense. She had only known Cas for a day now but he had this effect on her. She didn't know if it was because he was an angel or if it was because she found him really hot. Probably the last one.

"You know you can take off your coat. And un-tuck your shirt. Only if you want to of course. I want you be comfortable" Olivia said, and then rethought what she said, as she didn't want that last sentence to be taken in a bad context. She knew that if Rosie and Francesca were here they would take that in a dirty way.

Cas removed his trench coat and his blazer and placed them on the back of the chair. He un-tucked his shirt and undid the top few buttons. Olivia could tell he was already more relaxed. Dinner was finally ready and she placed it on the table, telling Cas to help himself to whatever he wanted while she went to get a bottle of wine. When she returned to the table she saw that his plate was still empty.

"You didn't have to wait for me to eat. Really, just dig in" Olivia said as she poured wine in both of their glasses.

Cas just sat there looking up at her. His look was beginning to worry Olivia. "Oh no, you're not a vegetarian are you? I'm so stupid, I should have asked you first. I am so sorry" she said removing the plate of chicken from in front of him. He grabbed her hand as she did so.

"No it's not that. Angels, we don't really eat. We eat occasionally but really we don't need it to survive. But I do drink!" he said taking a sip from his wine.

"Ok well I can just eat later. I'm not that hungry anyway" Olivia said.

"Don't be stupid" Cas said. "You eat. I like watching people eat. Dean has told me several times that it's 'creepy' but I enjoy observing humans". With that said Cas proceeded to watch Olivia eat until it got to a point where she felt a little awkward so stopped and suggested that the two of them just hang out and chat on the couch. They talked about all sorts. Cas was fascinated to learn more about Olivia so she told him about her family back in London, her two younger brothers and even her cat and dog. She told him about some of the stupid things that her and Rosie and Francesca had gotten up to, and even tried to explain to him some of their inside jokes. Cas asked her about many of the pop culture references that Rosie included in her daily speech, but the explanations just went straight over his head.

Cas told her about the life of an angel and what in entailed. As a Catholic girl this interested her greatly. She made a mental note to take him to the Pentecostal church one day with the whole gang, sure they may be the whitest people there physically but Rosie made up for that by getting into the spirit of the church with her 'Praise Jesus' and 'Amens', along with the raised hand. It got to a point where Cas was beginning to slur some of his words so Olivia took the wine away and replaced it with some tea, which he had never tried before.

"You've never had tea before? What's wrong with you?" she asked handing him over a cup.

"Ah it's hot!" Cas said jumping up, in the process spilling the entire cup down his shirt and on the couch.

"Don't worry" Olivia said. "Take off your shirt and I'll put it in the wash quickly". Cas handed his shirt over to Olivia and she quickly filled the sink with some soapy water and let it soak. She brought over a kitchen towel to mop up the mess on the couch; thank god they had a leather sofa. As Olivia was cleaning the sofa she realised that Cas was standing in her living room topless, and she began to blush a little at this realisation. She saw that he still had some tea on his chest and face to she wiped it off, without realising what she was doing.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up to him; he was considerably taller than she was. She looked into his eyes and saw a pool of nothing but blue sexiness staring back her hair. Her body was taking over as she instinctively licked her lips as she made her way down his chest. His chiselled pecks hard under the soft towel. She couldn't take it anymore and she pounced, locking her lips with his. At first he was reserved but after a minute or two he gave in willingly, licking her bottom lip. She didn't even care that his lips were chapped, or that he had no idea where to put his hands, she just loved the contact that the two of them had. It was electric. Cas slowly put her down on the sofa and lay across her as he deepened the kiss. The two of them hardly breaking for air. Olivia just guessed angels didn't need air all that much, but she wasn't complaining because this was probably the best make out session she ever had. She began to run her fingers through his messy hair and let out a quiet moan when he bit her bottom lip. He began to kiss he neck and trace his tongue over it, nipping at it gently. This seemed favourable from Olivia as she let out a few more little moans. After this Cas focused his attention on her now bruised lips, kissing them harder than before.

Suddenly the front door swung open and in came Rosie and Dean, Olivia and Cas too wrapped up in their own affairs to even notice or hear the couple walk in.

"Oh yeah! You go Cassie!" Dean said, throwing his arms into the air. Olivia and Cas bolted away from each other, looking down at the floor shyly.

"Cassie, if you need a condom I have a whole shoebox full in the car. Want me to go get the-"

"Shut up Dean!" Rosie said hitting him lightly on the arm. "Don't listen to him, he's a drunken idiot" Rosie said leading Dean back to her room, putting her hand over his mouth as he began to speak. "Ew you licked me!"

"Baby, that's not all I'm gonna lick tonight. And I'm not drunk!"

"Why the hell do you have a box full of condoms?" Rosie said as she shut the door to her room behind her.

Olivia and Cas just looked at each other and laughed, knowing that the moment had been ruined by Dean. All of a sudden Rosie jumped out of her room and squeezed Olivia from behind "Ah I'm so happy for you! You two make the most adorable couple! Eeeek!" Rosie said at warp speed in her highest voice possible. She then went on to hug Cas and say "Welcome to the family" before returning to her room.

Cas gave Olivia a bewildered look which received a 'don't worry about it' from Olivia. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He lifted her chin up with a finger and kissed her, closing his eyes to get the full effect. "I would like to take you for dinner tomorrow" he said.

"Ok, but only if you eat too" Olivia said, kissing Cas again.


End file.
